


La bella e la bestia

by EchoOfSilence



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Beauty and Beast!AU, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoOfSilence/pseuds/EchoOfSilence
Summary: Tanto tempo fa, in un paese lontano lontano, un giovane principe viveva in un castello splendente, benché avesse tutto quello che poteva desiderare, il principe era viziato, egoista e cattivo. Accadde però che una notte di inverno una vecchia mendicante arrivò al castello e offrì al principe una rosa in cambio del riparo dal freddo pungente.Lui, che provava repulsione per quella vecchia dal misero aspetto, rise del dono e la cacciò, ma lei lo avvertì di non lasciarsi ingannare dalle apparenze, perché la vera bellezza si trova nel cuore.Il principe la respinse di nuovo e in quel momento la bruttezza della mendicante si dissolse ed apparve una bellissima fata.Il principe si scusò, ma era troppo tardi, perché lei ormai aveva visto che non c'era amore nel suo cuore e per punirlo lo tramutò in una orrenda bestia e gettò un incantesimo sul castello e su tutti i suoi abitanti.Se avesse imparato ad amare e fosse riuscito a farsi amare a sua volta prima che fosse caduto l'ultimo petalo, l'incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato.Con il passare degli anni il principe cadde in preda allo sconforto...Chi avrebbe mai potuto amare una bestia?





	1. Capitolo 1

**Titolo** : La bella e la bestia  
**Personaggi** : Adrien Agreste; Marinette Dupain-Cheng; Altri  
**Genere** : fantastico, romantico  
**Rating** : G  
**Avvertimenti** : AU, longfic,  
**Wordcount** : 1.194 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Allora, io non avevo in mente di iniziare questa storia, veramente. Nonostante qualcuno mi passasse fanart o altro, ho cercato di resistere ma questo Qualcuno è stato veramente insistente e quindi...beh, eccomi qua! Dopo La sirena, perché non mettere le mani anche su un'altra fiaba e rimaneggiarla? (Se continua così faccio la saga FairyTale, eh!) E quindi ecco che nasce questa storia che ricalca la storia originale (E' una storia sai, vera più che mai...ok, la smetto), che noterete fin dalle prime battute ha un che di diverso: l'ambientazione in cui si muovono i personaggi è quella steampunk (è un anno che sto provando a creare qualcosa di steampunk su Ladybug e, finalmente, ce l'ho fatta!) e...  
Beh, vi lascio direttamente alla storia! Premetto che ancora non so quando l'aggiornerò perché devo ancora collocarla nel giusto ordine dei post settimanali, intanto metto questo primo capitolo come regalo a quel Qualcuno che mi ha scartavetrato (ovviamente sto scherzando!) affinché iniziassi anche questa storia (Ora basta, eh. Almeno finché non finisco qualcosa di quello che in corso).  
In anticipo, voglio dire grazie a tutti coloro che leggeranno le mie parole, le commenteranno o semplicemente la inseriranno in una delle loro liste.  
Grazie tantissimo!

 

 

_Tanto tempo fa, in un paese lontano lontano, un giovane principe viveva in un castello splendente._  
 _Benché avesse tutto quello che poteva desiderare, il principe era viziato, egoista e cattivo._  
 _Accadde però che una notte di inverno una vecchia mendicante arrivò al castello e offrì al principe una rosa in cambio del riparo dal freddo pungente._  
 _Lui, che provava repulsione per quella vecchia dal misero aspetto, rise del dono e la cacciò._  
 _Ma lei lo avvertì di non lasciarsi ingannare dalle apparenze, perché la vera bellezza si trova nel cuore._  
 _Il principe la respinse di nuovo e in quel momento la bruttezza della mendicante si dissolse ed apparve una bellissima fata._  
 _Il principe si scusò, ma era troppo tardi, perché lei ormai aveva visto che non c'era amore nel suo cuore e per punirlo lo tramutò in una orrenda bestia e gettò un incantesimo sul castello e su tutti i suoi abitanti._  
 _Vergognandosi del suo aspetto mostruoso la bestia si nascose nel castello con uno specchio magico come unica finestra sul mondo esterno._  
 _La rosa che gli aveva offerto la fata era davvero una rosa incantata e sarebbe rimasta fiorita fino a che il principe avesse compiuto 21 anni._  
 _Se avesse imparato ad amare e fosse riuscito a farsi amare a sua volta prima che fosse caduto l'ultimo petalo, l'incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato; in caso contrario sarebbe rimasto una bestia per sempre._  
 _Con il passare degli anni il principe cadde in preda allo sconforto e perse ogni speranza..._  
 _Chi avrebbe mai potuto amare una bestia?_  
[Incipit de La bella e la bestia - 1991]

 

 

Tom Dupain si asciugò la fronte, alzando il viso verso il cielo grigio e sospirando: mancavano molte miglia e di certo non sarebbe tornato a casa quel giorno; strinse le redini del calesse e guidò i cavalli lungo il sentiero tortuoso, sperando di essere in prossimità di una locanda.  
Un rumore meccanico gli fece di nuovo alzare la testa, notando un dirigibile solcare avventuroso quel cielo plumbeo: ricchi, pensò con tono di sfida l’uomo, trattenendo con più forze le cinghie dei cavalli e pregando che il suono non li spaventasse.  
Speranza vana, poiché lo scoppio di un tuono nelle vicinanze, li fece imbizzarrire: Tom aumentò la presa sulle redini, usando tutta la sua forza per trattenerli mentre questi correvano lungo il sentiero, reso accidentato dalla pioggia.  
Doveva fare qualcosa.  
Doveva assolutamente fare qualcosa o non sarebbe uscito vivo da tutto ciò.  
Strinse i denti e, con tutta la sua forza, costrinse gli animali a curvare onde evitare di finire fuori dalla strada, mentre la folla corsa continuava; l’uomo si chinò per evitare un ramo in pieno viso e, usando nuovamente le sue energie, costrinse i cavalli a lasciare la strada maestra per entrare in un piccolo sentiero che portava verso l’alto della montagna che, fino a quel momento, aveva costeggiato e sperando che, con la salita, le bestie si sarebbero stancate maggiormente.  
Tom respirò a fondo, sentendo la forza degli animali venir sempre meno e, alla fine, gli animali sebbene ancora spaventati fermarono la loro corsa: «Dove siamo finiti?» mormorò l’uomo, balzando a terra e, sempre tenendo le cinghie, avvicinandosi lentamente ai musi dei due cavalli, carezzandoli dolcemente in modo da calmarli.  
Si guardò attorno, cercando di capire dove quella corsa pazza lo avesse portato ma tutto ciò che riusciva a vedere era solo un muro, che aveva ceduto il potere alla natura selvaggia: «Dove sono finito?» ripeté Tom, mentre un lampo squarciava il cielo e illuminava la notte, mostrando la figura maestosa dell’abitazione al di là della recinzione muraria.  
Tom carezzò il muso ai due cavalli, stringendo le redini e facendo un passo in avanti, tirando leggermente le bestie per seguirlo: forse, più avanti, avrebbe trovato un cancello.  
Forse in quel castello, arroccato su quello spunzone di montagna, qualcuno lo avrebbe aiutato.  
Forse sarebbe riuscito a tornare a casa, da sua moglie e sua figlia.  
  
  
Il motore scoppiettò all’improvviso e rilasciò una nube di fumo nero direttamente in faccia alla ragazza che, tossendo, si alzò velocemente dalla sua postazione, per avvicinarsi alla finestra e spalancarla in modo che l’aria satura di fuliggine venisse in qualche modo cambiata da quella pulita esterna.  
Pulita.  
Beh, per quanto poteva essere pulita l’aria di Parigi in quel periodo.  
Alzò la testa, osservando alcuni dirigibili solcare il cielo: ricchi, pensò mentre si toglieva gli occhiali da saldatore e li teneva in mano, mentre studiava le linee dei mezzi che attraversavano il cielo. Le sarebbe piaciuto creare un qualcosa di simile, un giorno…  
Magari meno ingombrante e con una forma più elegante.  
Forse anche un qualcosa di più leggero, in modo che si potesse muovere più veloce e non con il passo pesante che avevano quelli.  
Con un sospiro si voltò, e posò gli occhiali sul ripiano lì vicino, storcendo la bocca alla vista che le rimandava lo specchio che aveva appeso sopra: il suo viso era completamente sporco di fuliggine e così anche la parte superiore della maglia chiara che indossava.  
I capelli? Un disastro.  
E presto Monsieur Bourgeois sarebbe giunto per ritirare il suo lavoro, con l’odiosa figlia al seguito che le avrebbe fatto notare quanto carente fosse in fatto di buone maniere e lato prettamente femminile.  
La ragazza sospirò, cercando di ripulirsi alla meglio, ma peggiorando solo il lavoro: con uno sbuffo, si tolse i guanti da lavoratore e li gettò accanto agli occhiali: «Sei fortunata che non ti interessa sposarti, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.» dichiarò al proprio riflesso, fissandolo sconsolata: «Nessun uomo ti vorrebbe in questo stato. Nessuno. Fidati.»  
«Marinette! Marinette!» la voce della madre la mise in allerta e la ragazza si guardò attorno, pensando velocemente a come far sparire il danno che aveva compiuto: «Marinette, cosa è…?» la porta del suo laboratorio si aprì di schianto e una donna piccola e formosa si fermò sulla soglia, osservando a bocca aperta il risultato dello scoppio del motore.  
Fuliggine ovunque.  
Un lieve segno di bruciatura sul tavolo e, ovviamente, tanto disordine.  
Ma quest’ultimo c’era già da prima che il motore scoppiasse.  
«Marinette!»  
«Ho dato troppo vapore.» dichiarò la ragazza, pulendosi le mani alla gonna a balze che indossava e avvicinandosi al colpevole di cotanta apprensione: «Vedi? Ho girato troppo la manopola del vapore e il motore non ha retto e…bum!» esclamò la ragazza, allargando le braccia e sorridendo timidamente: «Un incidente di percorso.»  
«I tuoi incidenti di percorso hanno reso il tetto peggio di un pezzo di hemmental!» bofonchiò la donna, scuotendo la testa: «Marinette, cosa devo fare con te?»  
«Aiutarmi a pulire prima che arrivi Monsieur Bourgeois?» buttò lì la ragazza, sorridendo allegramente e iniziando a raccattare i fogli sparsi per terra, ascoltando distrattamente il borbottio della madre che, entrata nella stanza, aveva subito messo mano alla ramazza, iniziando a spazzare il pavimento: «Mamma, attenta!» esclamò la ragazza, lasciando andare i fogli e salvando dalle ire della donna alcune viti: «Mi servono queste.»  
La donna sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo: «Io non so davvero cosa fare con te, Marinette.» sbuffò, riprendendo a spazzare e scuotendo il capo: «Se tuo padre fosse qui…»  
«Ma papà non c’è. E’ sempre fuori per i suoi commerci.» mormorò la ragazza, recuperando i fogli che aveva abbandonato e posandoli sul tavolo, vicino al motore: «E con quel carretto trainato da cavalli. Cavalli! Impiegherebbe molto meno tempo se potesse usare uno di questi…»  
«Ma non abbiamo soldi per permettercelo.»  
«Proprio per questo sto cercando di mettere a nuovo questo bambino.» dichiarò la ragazza, battendo una mano sul motore e ricevendo in cambio uno scoppiettio e uno sguardo scettico da parte della madre: «Beh, non sono ancora vicinissima al risultato che voglio, ma ce la farò.»  
Un sospiro sconsolato si levò dalle labbra della madre, mentre scuoteva il capo: «Certamente.» mormorò, riprendendo a spazzare il pavimento: «Intanto, hai finito il lavoro per Monsieur Bourgeois, vero? Lo sai come…»  
«E’ tutto pronto. Era solo una vite allentata e per questo il suo orologio non segnava più.» spiegò la ragazza, indicando l’oggetto dorato abbandonato in un angolo del laboratorio: «Io dovrei creare macchine volanti oppure che si spostano per terra utilizzando il vapore, non…»  
«Sì, sì.» mormorò la madre, spintonandola da parte: «Oh. Come vorrei che tu fossi come la figlia di Bourgeois. O anche solo come la tua amica Alya…Ah! Se tuo padre fosse qui…»  
Marinette sorrise dolcemente, appoggiandosi al davanzale della finestra e osservando la madre affaccendarsi per la stanza, cercando di mettere a posto il caos che lei aveva creato; la ragazza piegò la testa all’indietro, ascoltando i rumori che provenivano dalla strada sottostante e contando rapidamente i giorni che erano passati da quando il padre era andato via, per l’ennesimo viaggio: presto sarebbe tornato a casa e lei avrebbe avuto di nuovo con sé l’unica persona che la capiva veramente.


	2. Capitolo 2

**Titolo** : La bella e la bestia  
**Personaggi** : Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste, Altri  
**Genere** : romantico, fantasy  
**Rating** : G  
**Avvertimenti** : longfic, AU  
**Wordcount** : 1.665 ([Fidipù](http://fiumidiparole.livejournal.com/))  
**Note** : Salve a tutti! Eccoci qua con un nuovo aggiornamento de La bella e la bestia che si è andata ad aggiungere alle 'Storie del mercoledì' (come son solita chiamare Inori e La sirena), al posto di Scene (non temete, la raccolta dei missing moments del Quantum Universe non si blocca, semplicemente verrà aggiornata ogni due sabati, in modo così da mandare avanti tutte le storie). Bene, bene. Sinceramente non so cosa dire di questo capitolo, dato che siamo ancora all'inizio ma penso che inizierete un po' a capire come va la storia e quanto si discosta dalla fiaba originale e dalla versione Disney (sia quella animata che live action).  
Vi ringrazio tantissimo per i commenti al precedente capitolo e, come sempre, ci tengo a ringraziarvi tutti quanti per il fatto che leggete le mie storie, le commentate, le inserite in una delle vostre liste e mettete me fra i vostri autori preferiti.  
Grazie tantissimo e di tutto cuore!

 

 

 

Tom Dupain gemette, aprendo gli occhi avvertendo immediatamente una fitta di dolore che gli attraversò la testa, costringendo a serrare nuovamente le palpebre: cosa era successo? Dove si trovava?  
Ignorando il dolore più persistente, con fatica si issò a sedere e osservò l’ambiente in cui si trovava: le mura scure erano composte da mattoni grezzi e una lieve patina di umido le ricopriva, in vero l’intero posto sembrava aver ceduto al tempo e alla vegetazione, visto che alcuni rampicanti entravano dalla finestra e si allungavano all’interno della stanza: «Dove mi trovo?» si domandò l’uomo, alzandosi e barcollando leggermente.  
Ricordava la tempesta, che aveva fatto imbizzarrire i cavalli e lo aveva condotto su una strada diversa, lontano dal suo percorso abituale per tornare a casa.  
Ricordava di aver intravisto un’abitazione e di aver cercato un qualche accesso e poi…  
Poi il nulla.  
La sua mente era totalmente oscura.  
Come era finito lì? Perché era lì? Chi ce lo aveva portato?  
Erano tutte domande senza risposta e che lo agitavano: il cuore batteva veloce e il respiro era affannato, mentre continuava a guardarsi attorno, alla ricerca di un qualche indizio che spiegasse la sua presenza in quella stanza.  
Cella, si corresse immediatamente, osservando la porta di legno e che aveva una piccola apertura in alto, attraversata da sbarre di metallo: chi lo aveva catturato? Perché? Non era ricco, era un semplice mercante che faceva la spola tra Parigi e Tours, non aveva nulla da offrire a dei rapitori.  
Anche i suoi abiti, che avevano visto giorni migliori, erano un indice di quanto non fosse benestante…  
Quindi perché catturarlo?  
Un rumore lieve, al di là della porta, lo fece sobbalzare: «Il padrone non sarà contento di saperci qua…» mugugnò una voce metallica, che provocò in Tom un nuovo brivido: una volta, sua figlia, gli aveva mostrato un libro dove c’era la figura di un uomo che, per metà del corpo, era fatto di metallo.  
Possibile che, dall’altra parte, ce ne fosse uno simile?  
«Sai quanta paura mi fa quel ragazzino» commentò una seconda voce, con tono sbrigativo: «Cosa potrebbe farmi? Ruggirmi contro? Sgranocchiarmi un po’?»  
Ruggire? Sgranocchiare?  
Dove era finito?  
E se fossero stati dei cannibali? E se…  
«Ma perché vuoi vederlo?»  
«Perché sento che quell’uomo è…è…non so dirtelo, ma vedo in lui la soluzione al nostro piccolo problemino.»  
Lo avrebbero ucciso.  
Ora ne aveva la conferma.  
«Vi…vi…prego, n-non u-uccidetemi.» mormorò, allontanandosi dalla porta e osservandola, come se da un momento all’altro si fosse spalancata e i suoi carcerieri sarebbero entrati per portarlo verso morte certa.  
«Oh. E’ sveglio!»  
«Perché ci ha chiesto di non ucciderlo? Plagg, cosa hai combinato?»  
«Assolutamente niente.»  
«E allora…»  
«Forse ci ha sentiti…» mormorò l’uomo che rispondeva al nome di Plagg: «Buon uomo, stia tranquillo! Con noi può dormire sogni tranquilli…beh, per quanto si possa dormire lì dentro, l’avevo detto al nostro signore che una stanza più confortevole sarebbe stata adeguata, Tikki aveva anche preparato quella blu nell’ala est…» si fermò, lasciando andare un enorme sospiro: «Ma quel moccioso è testardo come un mulo.»  
«Vi, prego. Lasciatemi andare. Io non sono nessuno, sono solo un umile mercante…» mormorò Tom, sperando di far leva sull’umanità dei due: «Vi prego, mia moglie e mia figlia mi aspettano a casa.»  
«Lei ha una figlia?»  
«S-sì.»  
«Sentito, Wayzz! L’avevo detto che era la soluzione al nostro problema.»  
«Non vedo come il fatto che abbia una figlia possa aiutarci.»  
«Co-cosa volete fare a mia figlia?»  
«Assolutamente niente, buon uomo!» sentenziò Plagg, cercando di tranquillizzarlo: «Giusto una domandina innocente: che rapporto ha sua figlia con il pelo?»  
  
  
«Voilà!» Marinette sorrise orgogliosa, togliendo il lenzuolo dalla sua creazione e mostrandola al padrone delle bottega: «La macchina taglia e arriccia, Theo.» dichiarò, facendosi da parte e osservando il barbiere avvicinarsi per studiarla: «Ti semplificherà il lavoro: basta che la imposti, tramite questa semplice manopola qua e  voilà! Taglia, arriccia e imbelletta. E per farla funzionare, devi semplicemente rifornirla di vapore…»  
«E’…è…»  
«Incredibile, vero?» esclamò la ragazza, battendo le mani e sorridendo: «Purtroppo ho potuto impostare solo quattro tagli base, i più comuni. L’ho testata su alcuni manichini, i bracci si muovono ed è stata perfetta. Beh, nella maggior parte dei casi.»  
«Marinette, ti ringrazio veramente…»  
«Ma…»  
«Cosa?»  
«Dalla tua frase sembrava che ci fosse un ma?»  
«Ecco, è quella ‘maggior parte dei casi’ che mi costringe a rifiutare la tua invenzione.» dichiarò Theo, posandole le mani sulle spalle e sorridendole comprensivo: «La gente viene qui per farsi tagliare la barba, non per rischiare di venire sgozzato.»  
«Ma funziona!»  
«Ne sono certo, Marinette, però mi spiace. Non posso accettarla.»  
«Te la faccio vedere in funzione, d’accordo?» esclamò la ragazza, sgusciando dalla presa dell’uomo, andando a recuperare il manichino che aveva lasciato fuori dalla porta del negozio: «Ti presento monsieur Mannequin!»  
«Perché ha un taglio sulla faccia?»  
«Incidente di percorso.» bofonchiò sbrigativa la mora, sistemando con un po’ di fatica il manichino sulla poltrona, sorridendo poi al barbiere: «Monsieur Mannequin vuole un taglio Chevron per i suoi baffi.» spiegò, armeggiando con la borsa che teneva in vita e recuperando un paio di baffi posticci, appiccicandoli in faccia al fantoccio: «Quindi, giro questa manopola qua, apro il vapore e…» la ragazza si allontanò, osservando soddisfatta i bracci della macchina avvicinarsi al volto del manichino e iniziando a tagliare: «…voilà! Mentre ti occupi di un altro cliente, la macchina…»  
Un fischio lungo e acuto zittì Marinette che, riportando l’attenzione, sulla macchina notò come questa stava tremando e aveva iniziato a muovere i bracci in maniera sconclusionata, sfregiando il volto di monsieur Mannequin e portandolo alla prematura morte per decapitazione: «Ah…»  
«L’ha…l’ha…»  
«Succede quando è fredda, deve solo riscaldarsi. Sistemo la testa a…»  
«Marinette, domani viene a prendila e riportala a casa tua.»  
«Sì, d’accordo.» mormorò mesta la ragazza, osservando l’uomo, togliere il tubo del vapore e spingere la sedia in un angolo del suo negozio: «Theo, io…»  
«Domani, Marinette.»  
La giovane annuì, uscendo dal negozio e sospirando, calcandosi poi il berretto sulla testa: «Anche stavolta è stato uno schifo» borbottò, osservando alcune ragazze camminare dalla parte opposta della strada: i vestiti lindi e femminili erano l’esatto opposto della maglia logora e della corta gonne a balze che indossava lei. Era stata contenta quando, dall’odiata Inghilterra, era giunta la moda delle gonne corte: le permettevano un’ampia mobilità e non facevano gridare sua madre, come succedeva ogni volta che provava a indossare dei pantaloni.  
Si portò una mano all’altezza del petto, giocherellando con il ciondolo a forma di coccinella, l’ultimo regalo che suo padre le aveva portato da Tours e incamminandosi verso casa.  
La data del ritorno del genitore era passata da una settimana, eppure dell’uomo non c’era ancora segno, non che questo la preoccupasse, poiché capitava molto spesso che tornasse con parecchi giorni di ritardo: ecco perché voleva a tutti costi costruire un dirigibile o comunque una macchina volante che facilitasse gli spostamenti del padre, peccato che servivano parecchi soldi e le sue invenzioni…  
«Oh. Ma guarda un po’ chi c’è» una sgradevole voce femminile le giunse alle orecchie, facendola sbuffare: «Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Chi hai cercato di uccidere oggi?»  
«Chloé Bourgeois» mormorò la ragazza, voltandosi e osservare la figlia del sindaco uscire dalla pasticceria, vicina al negozio di Theo: «Ti mescoli a noi comuni mortali oggi?» domandò, cercando di ignorare l’abito giallo e carico di nastri e fiocchi.  
Qualcuno doveva dire a quella ragazza che l’esagerazione non significava più eleganza.  
Dietro di lei, come al solito, arrancava Sabrina Raincomprix con le braccia cariche di pacchetti e l’espressione sofferente di chi sta portando un peso eccessivo rispetto alla propria forza; Marinette sorrise alla giovane, venendo ricambiata da un timido piegamento delle labbra.  
«Come al solito puzzi, eh Marinette?»  
«Come al solito sembri una merceria ambulante, eh Chloé?»  
«Almeno io non mi vesto da stracciona. Oh, ma cosa dico: tu se una stracciona.» dichiarò la figlia del sindaco, gettandosi indietro un boccolo biondo e sorridendo divertita; Marinette ringhiò, stringendo i pugni e osservando l’altra superarla: «Ricordalo, Marinette. Tu non sarai mai nient’altro che la tipa stramba che vive in fondo a questa via. Niente di più, niente di meno.»  
«Beh, sempre essere la tipa stramba che quella che è odiata tutta Parigi!» sentenziò la ragazza, osservando la bocca di Chloé spalancarsi in una O perfetta; sorrise, voltandosi e andandosene velocemente, prima che l’altra si riprendesse dall’affronto e le potesse dire altro.  
Corse velocemente per la strada, raggiungendo il palazzo ove viveva con i genitori e sorridendo alla vista del carro del padre: era tornato! Finalmente era di nuovo a casa!  
Entrò velocemente nella stalla, osservando la madre accudire i due cavalli dal manto pezzato: «Dov’è, papà?» domandò, attirando l’attenzione della donna, mentre lei si guardava intorno: suo padre non avrebbe mai lasciato le due bestie senza occuparsene, erano la sua priorità appena arrivava a casa.  
«Tuo padre non c’è.»  
«Cosa?»  
Sabine si avvicinò alla figlia, mostrandole una lettera con un sigillo in lacca: «Il carro è arrivato con solo la merce. E in cassetta c’erano questa lettera e uno strano candelabro.» dichiarò, indicando con un cenno del mento il calesse, fuori dalla stalla: «La lettera è per te, Marinette.»  
La ragazza annuì, uscendo e carezzando il legno del carro, sorridendo alla vista del candelabro: aveva una figura umana e sembrava fatto di ottone; lo prese in mano, facendo scivolare un polpastrello sulle forme del viso e poi riponendolo nuovamente in cassetta, dedicando tutta la sua attenzione alla lettera, osservando la grafia ordinata con cui era stato scritto il suo nome e notando subito che non era quella di suo padre.  
Che cosa era successo?  
Ruppe il sigillo di lacca e tirò fuori il biglietto all’interno della busta, leggendo le poche righe che vi erano state scritte:

 

 

_Madamoiselle Marinette Dupain-Cheng,_   
_con la presente la informo che ho soccorso vostro padre lungo la strada che da Tours va a Parigi._   
_Purtroppo non può muoversi e così ho mandato il carro a casa,_   
_sperando che voi potreste venire a recuperare il vostro genitore e riportarlo a casa._   
_Sempre vostro,_   
_Adrien Agreste_


End file.
